Elongate exercise apparatuses, such as resistance tubing, jump ropes, etc., sometimes come in different elasticities, lengths, weights, etc. to provide a user the ability to vary a workout routine. Typically, though, a handle is permanently affixed on each end of such elongate exercise apparatuses, thus requiring a user to purchase multiple apparatuses having multiple handles. Furthermore, if such apparatuses break, the entire apparatus, including the handles, must be discarded.
Conversely, there are some elongate exercise apparatuses that do allow for handle interchangeability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,119,985 assigned to Exemplar Design, discloses such a system. More specifically, the '985 patent discloses a handle mechanism for use with resistance-type exercise bands that securely holds the resistance bands when in use but which can be relatively easily manipulated to switch out replacement bands (in the case of a breakage) or bands providing different resistances. The handles described in the '985 patent utilize a sliding wedge system such that the greater the force on the handles outwardly, when in use, the more securely the bands are held in place. The wedge system disclosed in the '985 patent moves in a direction parallel, or concentric, to the elongate exercise apparatus.
While the handles and system disclosed in the '985 patent are useful to provide an exchange handle for resistance bands and other elongate, flexible exercise apparatuses, other methods systems are desired. More specifically, it is desired to have such a handle connector system which quickly and easily may be used to exchange handles on elongate, flexible exercise apparatuses, wherein the locking portion of the connector slides in a direction normal to the elongate exercise apparatus being held thereby.